


The Paramedic!Aaron fic that no one asked for

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU Outside of Emmerdale, M/M, Paramedic!Aaron, Roberts Pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: This has been in my head for a while..also, every time i've been in an actual ambulance i've been high on pain meds so forgive me if my medical jargon is a bit sketchy





	1. Chapter 1

The ambulance had been unnecessary in Roberts eyes. Moving in with his little sister after a messy break up was embarrassing enough, but to then fall arse-over-tit down her stairs while attempting to dramatically storm off from another of her lectures, that was just the icing on the cake. It was just cuts and bruises, nothing that he couldn’t handle but of course Victoria had been overly cautious and made the 999 call anyway, though Robert _between gasps for air_ had pleaded with her not to. 

“Stop trying to play the hero!” His sister had scolded as she showed the paramedic to the unwilling patient. 

Robert was hunched uncomfortable against the arm of the sofa, failing miserably at hiding the pain etched over his face, wincing at the sharp stabbing pain in his chest. He hadn’t bothered looking over at the paramedic much, just saw through blurred vision that he was a man, brown hair and a reflective green jacket, rummaging through his medical bag until he pulled out the relevant equipment. Victoria filled him in on the relevant details, whisper-shouting something about him not being a good patient and always wanting to put on a brave face. “He’s being an idiot” He heard her say, shaking her head.

“ _He_ can hear you!” Robert grunted, twisting uncomfortably to glare at her

The paramedic approached him, kneeling in front of his hunched form as he held onto his biceps comfortingly. 

“Hi Robert, I’m Aaron.. Can you try and lie back for me mate? Just want to assess the damage” 

The paramedics voice was gruff but friendly enough. Robert nodded weakly, allowing Aaron to manoeuvre him so he was sprawled across the ugly green sofa. A sharp intake of breath did little to ease the pain in his chest, he threw his head back dramatically as he groaned. Aaron pushed his t-shirt up gently, revealing the already bruising skin of his abdomen, getting increasingly darker around his rib area. 

“On a scale of One to Ten, how bad is the pain Robert?” He asked calmly, stroking his fingers across the wounds with gentle pressure

“Ah! Fuck!” Robert whined, pathetically trying to shove his hand away “Eleven, fucking _Eleven!_ ”

Aaron’s warm hands momentarily retreated from Roberts injury as he fiddled around in his bag, pulling out a long tube and a mouthpiece attached to a cannister. 

“Right, this will help with the pain Robert” Aaron explained, fitting the pieces together and holding it in front of Roberts face “I’m going to need you to suck as hard as you can, yeah?” 

“At least take me on a date first” Robert mumbled, the pain of his injury not enough to wipe the smirk off his face. He wondered if he overstepped the mark and could he blame it on his incapacity but the glint in Aaron’s eye as he breathed a laugh was enough to convince him otherwise. 

Robert took the mouthpiece between his teeth, inhaling the gas as best as he could with the sensation of an elephant sitting on his chest. It took a few moments but the numbness washed over him bringing a lopsided grin from him as the Entonox took effect. 

“How are you feeling now mate?” Aaron asked, messing with the dial before watching the relaxed expression on Roberts face.   
“Am I high?” Robert said thickly, before giggling uncontrollably

“Better than that” Aaron chuckled, pulling out some adhesive tabs to stick to his chest

In his relaxed state Robert took the opportunity to observe Aaron as he worked, fitting colour-coded leads to each sticky tab across Roberts abdomen and hooking them up the the ECG screen, writing notes as the screen lit up in waves and numbers. 

Aaron was fit, Robert noted. His short back and sides left a dramatic line where his longer hair curled on top of his head, he had a neatly trimmed stubble across his chin and cheeks, dragging down his throat until it stopped abruptly above his collar. His eyes were the kind of blue you’d experience only in the depths of the ocean and Robert found himself getting lost in them, maybe it was the pain meds or maybe this man was just-.. 

“Wow” Robert blurted, locking eyes with the paramedic “You’re fucking gorgeous, you are”

Aaron smiled, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks as he reached for the Entonox 

“Think you’ve had quiet enough, Sir” he said cheekily, taking the mouthpiece from his hand

It would have been easy to forget that his annoying little sister was in the room if it hadn’t been for her groan of disapproval “Er…Can you try and keep it in your pants until you’ve had your diagnosis?”

“Not making any promises” Robert mumbled sleepily, catching the smirk of the young paramedic who was shaking his head, writing in his notes. 

“I hope you’re writing good things” Robert peered over at the sheet

“That would be telling” Aaron winked, like actually fucking _winked_ at his patient, how fucking unprofessional, how fucking-..

“You could always write your phone number down while you’re at it” Robert said nonchalantly 

Aaron cleared his throat, glancing back at Victoria who was stood with her arms crossed watching over the scene. “I’m almost certain it’s broken ribs, he’ll need an X ray at the hospital. Could you pack him a bag?” 

Victoria obediently left the room, heading upstairs to probably pack a rucksack full of non-essential belongings as though he was staying a week at the plaza rather than a few hours, possibly an overnight stay at Hotten General.

“Get the patient on his own, I see your game” Robert smirked, pulling the mouthpiece back up to his mouth to take a heavy hit

“You’re far too drugged up for me to be flirting with you Mr Sugden” Aaron chuckled “It’d be highly inappropriate”

“Good thing I like inappropriate” Robert shot back playfully “Got a bit of a Doctor kink as well, as it happens” 

“Oh, you do, do you?” Aaron grinned “Too bad I’m only a paramedic then ‘ey?” 

“You’ve got the stethoscope, I don’t care what you wanna call yourself” 

Aaron bit his lip absent-mindedly, actually getting lost in this little show they were putting on before Victoria bustled through the room noisily. 

“I’ve got a spare set of clothes, and your toiletries.. do you want a book or anything Rob?” 

“I’m sure I’ll cope Vic, I’m not moving in” 

“You’ve got to be prepared!” She scolded “The waiting times are horrendous” 

Robert rolled his eyes before turning to watch Aaron pack away his bag, relishing in the smile that was tucked away neatly in the corner of his mouth. 

“Will you be alright on your own or do you want me to come with you?” Vic asked, zipping up the contents of his bag 

“I’ll be fine, stop fussing”

\--

He’d slowly made his way to Aaron’s ambulance car with help from the paramedic, supporting him like his sister had done on many-a drunk night out. The car was fitted with medical equipment that didn’t require two paramedics like a full-sized ambulance would, the radio attached to the dashboard kept lighting up with dispatch details for other patients. 

“Got all the mod-cons in here, haven’t you?” Robert commented, glancing around at the equipment

“Enough to get you there in one piece, just don’t flat line on me will you?” Aaron joked, pulling out of the parking space and onto the main road. 

“Might be the only chance I get to have a kiss-of-life from a fit paramedic” 

“You’re gonna have to publish a book with all these pick up lines in, mate” Aaron snorted “You’ll be minted”

“They’re working then?” Robert beamed “Since you think they’re book-worthy” 

“Didn’t say that” 

“Didn’t deny it either” 

Robert took another inhale of the Entonox, wincing slightly as he adjusted his seatbelt around his injury

“You alright?” Aaron asked, flitting his eyes between the road and Robert “They can give you something stronger at the hospital”

“Don’t change the subject” Robert teased, bringing a quiet chuckle from Aaron

“You and me, not gonna happen mate. I’d lose my job” 

“It’s not like it’d tell every man and his dog” 

“Not the point” Aaron sighed “Maybe under different circumstances”

“Maybe?”

“Okay..” Aaron blushed “Definitely under different circumstances. If we’d met somewhere outside of work then yes” 

“Tell me a time and a place, I’ll be there and we can… meet” Robert grinned  
“You’re persistent, I give you that” 

“It’s one of my favourite character traits” Robert smirked

The trip to the hospital was shorter than Robert had hoped and soon enough he was sat on a bed in a&e with Aaron handing over to the nurse on duty. He wasn’t hiding the fact that he was gutted Aaron would be leaving, the paramedic also didn’t seem happy as he kept glancing back at Robert far from subtly. 

“Right Mr Sugden, make yourself comfortable - you can keep hold of the Entonox until after the Doctor examines you” The nurse explained, plumping up his pillows and pulling a blanket over him, He would have much rather it be Aaron who was tucking him in.

Aaron hovered in the doorway, seemingly deep in thought as the nurse pottered around. 

“Do you need anything else Aaron?” The nurse prompted, dragging him from his thoughts

“Oh! Uhh.. need you to sign off my paperwork” He blurted, shoving the sheet of paper under into her hands clumsily, blushing slightly as he noticed Robert sniggering. 

Aaron shot him a playful glare, biting his lip absently as he let his eyes roam down Roberts body. 

“Am I going to have to stay overnight?” Robert sighed dramatically

“Only until morning, so the doctor can check you over” The nurse nodded, signing her name over the paperwork

“That’s good” Aaron piped up “He’s been banging on about this date he’s got the whole way here, tomorrow night at the Smokehouse was it, Robert?”

Roberts eyes twinkled “Y-Yeah, proper fit bloke, don’t wanna miss it like” 

“Ahh well you’ll be out of here by lunchtime, when’s your date?” She smiled fondly

“Err…” Robert flustered

“It was six o’clock wasn’t it?” Aaron played along “Is that medication getting to your head now mate?” 

“Yeah, Yeah.. think it’s kicking in now” Robert grinned cheekily “Feel loads better now though”

“Well get some rest mate, you wanna have your energy back for tomorrow night” Aaron teased, winking subtly as he left the cubicle “Have fun!” 

“Ahh, he’s a nice bloke is our Aaron” The nurse smiled obliviously as she finished up her paperwork “The porter will be around to collect you for your x-ray in a while Mr Sugden, get some rest” 

Robert nodded along as she left the cubicle, knowing full well he wouldn’t be resting.. more like he’d be thinking of Aaron and their impromptu date tomorrow night. He couldn’t believe he’d been that lucky, he was dead-sure Aaron was going to slip through his fingers. 

Suddenly, embarrassingly falling down his sisters stairs didn’t seem that awful.


	2. Smokehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for an update, so here it is. Hope it's as you wanted :P x

“Fancy seeing you here” Robert grinned, sliding into the booth opposite Aaron. 

He’d taken no less than three hours to get ready that evening, picking out his favourite paisley shirt and meandering around Victoria’s upstairs bathroom trying not to injure himself further. He’d taken two Co-Codamol’s with a glass of water before he left for his date, Victoria scolding him for not resting fully like the Doctor had ordered. 

But this is Robert Sugden we’re talking about, and broken ribs or no broken ribs, he was going on this date. 

“I don’t believe we’ve met” Aaron grinned

Robert not-so-subtly played along with Aaron’s little game “Robert, right side of thirty, Taurus” 

“Oh, we’re doing star signs are we?” Aaron chuckled “Aaron, a very safe distance away from thirty, Capricorn” 

“It’s destiny” Robert wiggled his eyebrows

“Idiot” Aaron grinned affectionately “Got you a drink, non-alcoholic of course”

Robert took a sip from the Pepsi glass in front of him “That’ll get you brownie points with my sister, she’s switched into nurse mode since I got home”

“Oh yeah? Getting you all rested up then?” 

“Yeah, she wasn’t best pleased that I’d mysteriously bagged myself a date overnight”

“Hmmm” Aaron took a swig of his drink “probably should have given you a few days to recover”

“I’d have only chucked myself down the stairs again in hopes of seeing you” Robert admitted

“That irresistible ‘ey?” Aaron grinned “Suppose I should finally give you my number, save you having any more carefully planned accidents” 

They swapped numbers as they grazed the menu, a waitress finally coming over to take their order as they finished. As Aaron spoke to the waitress Robert took a moment to assess his appearance, he looked different to how he’d looked the night before. Less tired and his smile impossibly brighter, he was wearing a fitted grey sweater and dark blue jeans, his beard was neatly trimmed and his hair combed neatly to the side. Robert had been staring at his mouth a little bit longer than he planned and by the time he shook himself from his thoughts the waitress was long gone and Aaron was watching him intently, his bottom lip rolling between his teeth. 

“You know, if you’re going to check me out you could be a bit more subtle about it” he grinned, watching as Robert swallowed thickly, caught out. 

“You look different without your high-vis” Robert commented, taking a sip of his drink in hopes to distract from the blush creeping up his neck. 

“What, is the casual look not doing it for you?” Aaron teased playfully

“Can’t say I don’t miss your uniform, but don’t worry - you’ve still got my attention” 

“Good to know” Aaron grinned “So do I get to know more about you, or is it just the star-sign?”

“What do you want to know?” Robert leaned forward

“Everything” Aaron challenged, leaning forward to meet him

They fell into easy conversation about their lives, Robert not hiding the reason he was living with his kid sister and Aaron revealing snippets of his life working for the NHS. He’d been single for a while, the problem of unsociable work hours and general life getting in the way but he’d lived in his flat on the Hotten High Street for three years now, above a little coffee shop that Robert had always been a regular in. 

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen you and you were upstairs the whole time” Robert sighed, cutting into his steak as he spoke. 

“See, now all you had to do was scald yourself with coffee and I’d have come running” Aaron teased

“Like my knight in shining armour” 

“I guess fate had our eventual meeting as you, writhing about on your sisters sofa with a broken rib” 

“You think a lot about me writhing about do ya?” 

“That would be telling” Aaron winked, taking a sip of his drink

They finished up their meals and moved onto dessert, talking weird dates over a pair of strawberry sundaes. 

“I once had this girl who spent the entire time talking about horses” Robert groaned “Like I don’t mind talking about your interests and that but I’m literally talking a three hour conversations about horses and stables and show-jumping”

“Not your thing then, I gather?” 

“I grew up on a farm which I spent my entire teenage years trying to get away from” 

“I grew up around farms, lived in a little village just outside of Hotten. I helped out on my mates farm but I couldn’t imagine living on one, I like my bed too much” 

“4am starts are the worst” Robert groaned around a spoonful of vanilla “My Dad used to keep us off school during lambing season so we could help out, and he wonders why I left home” 

Aaron took a huge mouthful of ice cream, wincing instantly as he got brain-freeze, bringing a chuckle from Robert who teased him until he was back to normal. 

“I remembered now why I fucking hate ice cream” Aaron groaned, holding his forehead dramatically

“Lightweight” Robert snorted, finishing his sundae

“Says the one who was off his face on Entonox the first time I met him” 

“I need that stuff on prescription, I felt fucking _amazing_ ”

“Oh my god I fancy an actual druggie” Aaron sighed dramatically

“Oh yeah, fancy me do you?” Robert teased “Glad you’ve finally come to your senses and admitted it”

“The ego has landed” Aaron laughed “Could you love yourself any more?”

“Someone’s got to love me!” 

“Aww, is your sister your biggest fan?” Aaron pouted playfully

“She was” Robert sighed “but then I found you” 

“Hahaha, funny guy” Aaron shook his head, holding his fingers millimetres apart “might like you just a little bit” 

The waitress came over with the bill way too quickly, both men agreeing to pay half. Robert opened the receipt to check the price and saw a long number scrawled across the top, he jokingly pointed to the handwriting before turning to the waitress as Aaron looked over

“I hope this isn’t the price” He laughed, Aaron furrowing his brow as he chuckled with him

“Oh, uh.. actually it’s my phone number..” The waitress smiled, with her hand on her hip “Thought you might make use of it” she looked over towards Robert who’s face was a picture as Aaron sniggered behind his fist. 

“Uh.. actually.. I’m.. we’re..” he waved his finger between him and Aaron in hopes that his silence would explain for him, _it didn’t._

“We’re on a date” Aaron filled in for him, biting his lip at the mortified expression on the woman's face “Oh come on” he laughed “He’s been making heart-eyes at me over the table all night” 

“I have _not!_ ” Robert spluttered, making Aaron laugh even harder as the waitress excused herself awkwardly

-

“You could have let her down gently” Aaron chuckled as they finally got outside the restaurant

“You could have been the wingman, got me a hot bird to take home” Robert teased, nudging his shoulder with his as they walked down the street. 

“Oh yeah? I see it now. Take random fit bloke out for a date in hopes he’ll attract all the fit girls for you to swoop in and take home” 

“He’ll attract?? I think you’ll find she was after me!” Robert laughed 

“It must be your sparkling personality, ‘cause it’s definitely not your looks pal” 

Robert faked offence as he shoved him playfully again “I’ll have you know I look quite good for a bloke with a broken rib” 

“If you say so, darling” Aaron patted his back 

“Admit it!” 

“Admit what?”

“Admit you fancy me, more than just a little bit” he copied his hand gesture from earlier

“and have your ego inflate even more? I don’t think so mate” 

Robert reached out his hand, tugging at Aaron’s until he turned to face him

“Shall I go back and see if the waitress will give me a second chance then?”

“Depends” Aaron mused, moving to stand in front of him, hands still entwined “Could always walk me to the taxi base and you might just get a second date out of it” 

“Is that so?” Robert grinned as Aaron nodded, pursing his lips “and what about a goodnight kiss?”

“Suppose you’ll have to wait and see” Aaron shrugged, nodding his head towards the other end of the street “You coming?”

Robert followed after him like a lost puppy, his fingers tingling from where Aaron was still gripping gently onto his hand, swaying them between them as they walked slower than normally to the taxi base. 

“So, do you normally pick up intoxicated patients and wine and dine them?” Robert teased

Aaron gave him a look “No, you’re the first - believe me”

“First one who was intoxicated or first one full stop?”

“First one I thought was interesting enough to risk my job for” 

“That’s good to know” Robert smiled, squeezing his hand lightly 

The parking bay for the taxi base came into view way too quickly and soon enough they were stood saying awkward goodbyes as a group of teenagers got into the first car. 

“I had a good night tonight” Aaron admitted fondly

“Worth the risk then?”

“Definitely” 

“So, You wanna see me again?” Robert asked, a little bit nervously

“Yeah, you’ve got my number now so..” Aaron bit his lip “..text me, when you get chance like..”

“Which means I’ll probably text you as soon as you get in the car” 

“I won’t mind, might just get a reply if you’re lucky” Aaron grinned

Their conversation died down as they both flickered their eyes between their lips and glances, leaning in tentatively before pushing their lips together softly, pushing the kiss deeper as Roberts hands came around to cradle Aaron’s jaw and Aaron’s hands found themselves entangled in Roberts shirt. They reluctantly pulled away for air before giving up the game and falling back into their embrace, more intense now as Aaron’s tongue roamed past Roberts lips, exploring the inside of his mouth with great detail as Robert’s thumb caressed the side of his face affectionately.Their moment was lost by the interruption of an impatient taxi driver, sounding his horn from beside them. 

“Wanker” Aaron mumbled at the same time Robert uttered “Arsehole” before laughing to themselves and pecking their lips together one last time. 

“I better go” Aaron sighed “I had a really good night” 

“Me too” Robert smiled “Text me back.. or I might just find my way into your ambulance again” 

“I wouldn’t put it past you” Aaron chuckled, walking towards the car “Goodnight Rob” 

“Night Aaron” Robert waved, an uncontrollable smile on his face as he watched the car pull away.   
He pulled his phone out almost instantly. 

To: Aaron  
 _Emergency! Paramedic needed to fix hopelessly love-struck male, also has broken rib and inflated ego, needs TLC + the kiss of life, please respond x_

To: Robert  
 _I’ll write out a prescription, Lots of TLC, Kiss of life and a full nights care at my flat, say Tuesday night?? x_

To: Aaron  
 _Just what the doctor ordered, see you then ;) x_


End file.
